


His Present

by Ingenuemi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Stenny bromance there, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenuemi/pseuds/Ingenuemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We embraced each other, and it is when I realized that I don't want to ever lose him. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not next year. Not ever. I don't care how many times we fight. Or how many times the world will separate us. Frankly, I give two shits about that. His love is a present that I forever will keep by my side. God. This is so gay. [Fluff. Next chapter will come on Kyle's Bday!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank for clicking/tapping on this story!
> 
> I'm back again... with this. Heh. I have no idea how I came up with 3,000 words within 5 days but eh, it's here. This time of course it's Style! I don't really have enough to say but to thank you guys for wanting to read this. Once again, like the other two fics I have rushed, I didn't proofread this. I actually wanted to write it in third person, but my grammar was a bit lacking, so I switched it to a personal point of view so it's a bit wonky. Also I'm not sure whether I have portrayed any characters here correctly. Well, I never do.
> 
> But you know, enough chitchat, please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Some mild cursing here and there.

 I couldn't believe it. Out of all days that Kyle and I had to fight, it had to be the day when Kyle's birthday was the day after the tomorrow. The tension of finals and decisions were upon our shoulders. It wasn't our fault that we felt absolutely pressurized, by classmates, teachers, parents, friends and partner(s) on questions that have yet to be answered. Both of us knew it's neither entirely their faults, but man did it suck to fight and separate themselves like this. 

- 

"Weak dude, totally weak," I muttered, lying down on my bed, still dressed up in my casual clothes that I wore to go to the movies with Kyle. Stupid movie had to include college stuff and the stupid couple had to break up. Stupid goddamn movie. Good that they died in the end, they deserve it. I toed off my shoes, kicking them off to a side as I sulked in my bedsheets. I breathed out frustrated sighs, and bit my lip, staring emptily at the ceiling. How am I going to make it up to him now? 

-

The next day was a mess. I lcouldn't reach Kyle, neither through texts or calls. Not even asking Kenny or Cartman were effective. Kenny told me not to worry, and Cartman, well, told me to fuck off. Expectedly. Going to his house was also no use. His window was closed and Ike made sure to slam the door on my nose nice and hard to make sure I got the message -  _I am not wanted in his presence_. Goddamn it, why does Kyle have to be so good at avoiding people? 

I visited Stark's Pond, the mall, school, tried everywhere until I reached the basketball court. Kyle wasn't here though. I bit my lip and sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

As I walked to the basketball court, the boys - Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek and Butters even - glanced at my direction, once Kenny flashed a small grin at me. I took off my jacket, not wanting to stain it, dropped it off at the bench and joined the boys. Kenny was the first one to speak first, passing me the ball as he did so. "Girlfriend's angry, Marsh?" 

I rolled my eyes, and felt myself shiver as I passed the ball, and my reply back. "Non' of your business, Ken," I spouted, using a rather cold tone. 

Kenny held his hands up, singlehandedly holding the ball in his right hand, in surrender and dropped the ball in his hands and passed it to Token to start the game. 

I wiped my sweat off my forehead, carefully avoiding the bruises and cuts I got from being knocked by the ball during the game. I mean seriously, where could Kyle  _be_? We fought, yes, but I didn't understand that it could be brought  _this_  far. I mean, I know college would separate us, but it doesn't mean we have to. We were planning to go to the same college. But that doesn't mean that we - I snapped out of my zoning out and screeched.

"FUCK GODDAMNIT KENNY," I shouted. Kenny laughed happily, hugging his stomach while he held a bottle of cold water in his hands. I took it and splashed the remaining cold water from his hads and splashed it on his face. His expression quickly changed and soon, Kenny was chasing me around town. Aw man. What would people think of two sweaty, wet high-schoolers that look like crazy women that just found out there was a 90% sale at Gucci. Probably something. I didn't really care when I was being hunted down like a murderer on my ass. Except that Kenny wasn't a murderer. He was a friendly one. A friendly murderer. Seems about right. 

I was at Stark's pond when exhaustion caught us faster than Kenny did, where we collapsed in the wet snow, almost bare and took our time to recollect our breaths. We stayed silent for a little while, enjoying the silence, waves from the pond and tweets from birds before Kenny decided to crack the silence. 

"So what's gotten into Kyle's panties?" he said in a steady tone, as if testing his voice. 

I sighed and scratched behind my ear, and sat up from the snow. I could feel myself shivering and I thought that it wasn't such a good idea leaving behind my coat. "College stuff, the ty-"

"Typical, of course. You guys get to argue about college," Kenny remarked. He too sat up from the snow, although appeared to be unscathed as he hugged his legs. I shot him a worried look, knowing his situation with college. He gave me an apologizing glance back and I shook my head in acknowledgment. We didn't need words for that. "Look, okay, just forget about that college stuff," he slowly said. I know he was trying to give me advice and all, but forget about it 

 "I mean if you'd ask me for a great date idea, I'd go for the cliche sing him a song outside his window thing" he patted my leg. " I know college is important for you guys, but I mean come on - chill a little", Kenny's got a point there. I felt refurbished after running around the neighborhood, making a fool of myself and probably getting sick after lying down in wet snow. As if on cue with my thoughts, I sneezed loudly, snot hanging over my nose. I groaned. I heard Kenny laugh beside me and I grinned with him, shaking my head  before I felt everything crash inside me. 

"Fuck dude, I can't get sick, not today," I panicked, and stood up quickly, rubbing my nose of snot. 

Kenny followed my drop of expression and winced. "Oh right, Kyle's birthday - tomorrow, right?" I nodded and sniffed, feeling myself shivering more. Kenny winced and ran ahead. "I'll go get your jacket, just stay there!" he shouted. Soon, the sound of Kenny's footsteps left me and I was alone with my thoughts. This is horrible. I out of all people, should know best that I was slightly vulnerable to the cold. But nooo, I had to get sick on the day before Kyle's birthday. 

Kyle. Oh, Kyle. Right, how am I supposed to deal with that. I sneezed once more, and rubbed my red nose, and rubbed my arms. I sat back down, this time near a tree where there was barely any snow. I could feel my teeth chatter, and the ends of my fingertips numbing as the time went by. 

I cupped my hands over my mouth, blowing warm breaths into it, trying to warm myself out to no avail. Then I smiled, closing my eyes, knowing what this reminded me of. I remembered that Kyle and I were lost in the forests, and it was getting late. We stopped by a tall tree, and failed to start a fire. The wood was too wet.  We just sat there side by side, with our fingers tangled, heads next to each other and freezing cold. We were convinced that we'd die together. Yet we didn't say anything. I could remember that then was the first time we were convinced that we loved each other, even if we didn't say anything. Kyle and I made it out eventually, saved by none other than Cartman. We had him to thank, and owe though, for that. 

But now, I'm freezing my ass off, alone.  I rested my head on the tree, hugging my knees and closed my eyes. I don't feel like standing up now. Nor do I feel like walking. Maybe Kenny would carry me back home. I could hear footsteps near me, shifting and dragging their feet until it paused for a small moment, and I could hear it running to me. 

Huh, must be Kenny. 

-

Soft, comfy blankets. And soft, poofy pillows. Thank god there was these things called heaters. 

Wait.

 My eyes snapped open, and I sat up quickly. I looked around and patted myself. My room. My clothes that I last wore when I fell asleep at... Stark's Pond? I sneezed, and sniffed. Right, I was freezing my ass off then. Kenny must've brought me back home. 

I collapsed back at the comfort of my bed, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open. Kenny stood at the door way, eyes wide and once he registered that I was here, he sighed in relief. "Thank god, I was wondering where you were," he said and threw my heavy coat me.

"What?" I blurted, as I caught my coat. Kenny frowned back at me, confusion on his face. "Didn't you carry me back?" I asked and flung my coat around my shoulders. His frowned deepened, and glanced towards the door and back at me. 

"Stan, I didn't carry you back here," he said slowly. "You're ass is like bricks, you know I can't," I shot him a glare and then glanced at the digital clock by my bed. Huh, it's around dinnertime already. When did time passed by so fast? By this time, Shelly should have been shouting out for me to come down for dinner. Instead, I heard Kenny clearing his throat and nodding to the door. "So, wanna come down for dinner?" 

"You... prepared dinner.. for us?" I questioned, confused by the situation. 

"Oh no, no. I don't mean like that!" he nervously chuckled and nodded out the door. "Come on, you must be hungry," Kenny beckoned. Huh. It seemed like he really wanted me to get out of the door. I quirked an eyebrow and glanced out of the window, then back to him. 

"Where's my parents? And Shelly?" I pressed, curious to what he's planning. Kenny deflated a bit, seeming impatient that I wasn't moving along to his plans. But he regained his confident stance, as he shiftily looked left and right, like he was coming with an excuse. 

"They left, gone out without you," he shrugged, playing it off coolly. My mouth gaped at his answer, which closed instantly. Seriously? What is this, some prank? Well, they aren't going to trick me. They must be stupid to send Kenny out of all people. Everybody knows Kenny is one of the worst liars out there.

 I gave him a look, telling him that I know what he's doing. He seemed aware of my own awareness of the situation and groaned, ruffling his hair. Well, at least he knows he's bad as lying. Kenny sighed and looked down guiltily, as if out of embarrassment and shame. "Dude, just- just go down, please? It's a surprise," Kenny finally gave in. 

"No shit," I scoffed. 

"No seriously, Stan, you really need to see it," he said seriously. Now I'm second-guessing it. On the one hand, I know Kenny was one of the worst liars in the whole society of everything. On the other hand, Kenny was also one of the most genuine persons that I know because of that. I stared at him, contemplating whether I should go with him. He gave me a pleading look once more and I was sold. 

"Fine, come on," I finally said, standing up from my bed. I exited out the door first, but pausing after I noticed that Kenny wasn't following. "You're not coming?" I asked. 

"Ah, no,.. it's for you," Kenny hesitated, then grinned at me. "It's not anything scary, Stan, just go," he pushed my back towards the direction of the stairs. I looked at him with a weird-ed out expression.

 I trusted Kenny. He won't sabotage me, not even for money. I felt weird nonetheless, feeling like there was something missing. It wasn't just Kenny in this, and I must've known this other person that was in this too. 

I climbed down slowly, thoughts swirling in my mind. I could see a slight glow from the living room but didn't pay any thoughts to it. 

Kenny won't put me into any harmful pranks unless he knows and trusts this person. Hell, he won't dare to leave me alone with anyone I don't know and trust. It sounded like I really knew this person. 

The living room wasn't still in full sight, but I could see that the light was from candles. Small, little, candles. 

Definitely not Cartman. 

Guitar strings, I could hear guitar strings. It was then that I stopped in my thoughts and ran down the last 5 steps of the stairs. Oh. OH. Goddamnit. Fuck, I was dense. 

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean  


Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"

 Kyle began to sing, his face flushed red, and literally looking like a trembling pup. He was dressed in a green casual dress-shirt, fitted jacket, trousers and shoes on, but he was still wearing his trademark green ushanka that we used to wear when we were young. I remembered that we decided to drop it when we started middle school, making him cut off the excess of the huge poof of his fro to make it more manageable.

"Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard" 

He continued, eyes trained on me, and my eyes on him as he sang. He was sitting down a stool, playing the guitar awkwardly but somehow, smoothly at the same time. There were candlelights, each cased in red paper, making them emitting a soft, red light   that effectively set the whole atmosphere up. 

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again"

There were also flowers, I noticed. Each of different kind. At one point of time, I was interested in flowers. How they grow and such. And at one point of that time, I also learned some of their meanings. Begonias. Asters. Pink and red Camellias. And a lot more other flowers. The one that didn't go unnoticed though was the white Gardenia on the pocket of his suit jacket, glowing brightly even in the dark and beating the glow of other light. I smiled. He remembered my favorite flower.

"Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"

His voice tuned down softer, almost to a whisper and then completely stopping. His eyes were still on me, and I could see he was scared, nervous, and he still anticipated my reaction. "Dude, say something," he whispered.

 I chuckled nervously myself, and looked around one more time. 

"Dude." I finally said with a small grin, looking at his gorgeous, boyish face. 

He relaxed slightly, once I assured him that I was calm and wasn't angry. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"This," I gestured, to the floor and candles and everything - at this point. "This is so gay," I laughed. Kyle beamed at me, his tense shoulders and pose completely deflating as he laughed along with me. I walked towards him, and he towards me, till our heads bumped together and our hands wrapped around each other. 

We stared into each other's eyes, my unsure but anticipated eyes into his strong, sure ones. "Kyle, I'm sorry," I whispered. He shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. It's okay. I could almost hear him say. But I didn't need to hear him say anything. It was fine like this. He let go of my hands, and wrapped it around my waist, and I returned his embrace. We were about the same height, Kyle being slightly taller than me but still. I rested my head on his shoulder, making ourselves comfortable in the silence and in each other's arms. He gave my waist a small squeeze and he nuzzled my neck. I know what he meant. So I gave a peck on his neck and I felt him smile on my skin.  _I miss you too._

"Hey Kyle,"  I broke the silence, but I whispered, wanting to continuing our moment. "Tomorrow's your birthday, right?" I whisper. 

"Yeah," he whispered back. 

"Then I should've been the one singing to you," I mumbled. It was true. "You didn't have to set this all up," I continued. 

"You suck at singing Stan," Kyle sniggered, pulling away for a moment to look at my face. "You can't sing to save your life," he teased, a smirk on his face. I bumped my head with him in playful matter. 

"What did you plan after singing to me, hm?" I asked, grabbing his hand once again and kissing the back of his hand. He stared at me as I did so, a lazy grin on his face as he did so. He always loved me playing with his hands. I never got the point of it, but he seemed to love it always. 

"I didn't really thought that far," he replied. I gave him a look, quirking my eyebrow up. I quickly diminished the look and separated my lips from his hand and pulled him to the door by his hand. 

"Then let's go out," I excitingly said, feeling a burst of energy now that we've made up. It reminded me of what Kenny said - I don't have to worry about college every second of this school year. We'll just make the best of of what we can. 

Kyle let himself to be pulled by my hand, as I opened the door and headed for my car. "Where are we going?" he worriedly asked, hopping into the passenger seat and I in the driver's seat. 

I started the ignition, my feet position and hand on the steering wheel. I hummed, and tapped the wheel, shrugging at his answer. "I have no idea," I replied. To which he gaped at me, and his expression changed, frowning. But before he got to reply, I shot him a cheesy grin.  "Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you," 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- I know you don't have to say it. The ending was rushed and this was stupidly cheesy. I know. 
> 
> There is another chapter to this, and there is only the K2 one that I need to complete. And that second chapter of Kyman. Second chapter of this. And the second chapter of K2. Whoopee! (For now I'm on to studying for my mid-year exams.)
> 
> And remember - the second chapter will come out at Kyle's Birthday (May 26). Huzzah! :3
> 
> Thank you for reading, it was a pleasure writing.


End file.
